Reality
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kini peperangan berakhir, dunia ninja kembali tenang. Semua hal telah kembali seperti semula, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran serta tangisan ketakutan./Konoha pun kembali seperti sedia kala./Dan begitu juga dengan sebuah janji yang berhasil di tepati oleh seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto./FLP#06#/RnR Minna :D/Warn : Canon or AU!/


**Reality**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku **

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

><p><strong>FluffTimeProject#06#<strong>

* * *

><p>'<strong>DLDR'<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Meski NaruSaku gagal menjadi pair Canon, tapi mushi bakal tetap melanjutkan fic-fic NaruSaku mushi atau bahkan buat pair ini lagi nanti muehehe. Karena ini ffn dan tidak ada larangan atau batasan bagi semua author untuk melepaskan imajinasi mereka di sini.<em>

_Jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan fic NaruSaku, lebih baik jauh-jauh dan jangan di baca ya. Daripada bikin sakit mata, hehe._

_Buat para NSL jangan bersedih terlalu lama, keep fight and smile guys :)_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kini peperangan berakhir, dunia ninja kembali hal telah kembali seperti semula, tak ada lagi kekhawatiran serta tangisan ketakutan.

Konoha pun kembali seperti sedia kala.

Dan begitu juga dengan sebuah janji yang berhasil di tepati oleh seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOooOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau benar-benar akan pergi lagi Sasuke?" seorang gadis merah muda kini berdiri tepat di depan desa, menatap pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya.<p>

"Ya."

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menemui Tsunade_-sama_? _Shishou_ baru saja menyelesaikan pengobatan tanganmu dengan bantuan sel Hashirama." Tatapan penuh cemas terlihat.

Tapi hanya di balas gelengan kepala serta kalimat singkat, "Aku perlu menyaksikan dunia ini sendiri, masih banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, dan di tambah ada beberapa hal yang juga menggangguku."

"…" terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya, gadis merah muda _aka _Sakura Haruno itu menundukkan wajahnya sekilas, dengan pipi merah merona-

"Ba..bagaimana..jika kubilang..aku ingin ikut bersamamu?" bibirnya kembali berujar kecil, dan melirik kembali ke arah sang Uchiha.

Sampai-

"….."

"Tidak, perjalananku ini adalah upayaku untuk menebus seluruh dosa yang kubuat, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua." Sasuke menolak. Dan langsung membuat gadis Haruno itu lesu,

"Ti..tidak ada hubungannya ya-" ia menunduk berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, tanpa menyadari-

**Poke-**

Jemari nan dingin Sasuke menyentuh keningnya-

Wajah yang selalu datar itu tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan menemuimu lagi, terima kasih."

Sakura memerah, kata-kata itu mampu membuatnya malu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Walaupun ia tahu percuma saja memaksa Sasuke, tetap saja pada akhirnya ialah yang harus mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang pemuda raven berjalan semakin menjauh dari desa, sebelum akhirnya seorang pemuda pirang menghentikan langkahnya-

Pemuda itu berdiri menyender pada dahan pohon, dengan sebuah jaket yang membaluti tubuhnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang." Sasuke berucap pertama kali, dan dibalas senyuman singkat sang Uzumaki.

"Hm,"

Manik itu menatap sebuah lengan yang kini menghilang di sana, ia meredup, "Sekali lagi,, atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Ucapnya samar.

Kedua mata Saphire Naruto menatap Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya, di temani dengan sebuah _hitai-ate _yang masih terlihat sebuah goresan panjang di tengah benda itu.

"Ini kukembalikan." Ia memberikan pelindung kepala itu pada Sasuke, benda yang sudah tersimpan sejak lama. Masih terawat dengan baik.

Sasuke menerimanya dengan tenang, "Akan terus kusimpan..sampai kita benar-benar menyelesaikan apa yang ada di antara kita berdua."

Ya, semuanya kini benar-benar telah berakhir. Pertemuan, persahabatan, serta permusuhan yang membawa kedua pemuda ini kembali bertemu, tertawa serta menjadikan mereka seorang ninja yang lebih baik di masa depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak, _cut_! Akting yang bagus semuanya!" suara seseorang menghentikan pergerakan, Naruto serta kedua orang itu melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, dan menghembuskan napas lega.

Sebelum akhirnya, keduanya tersenyum kecil dan saling bertukar _toss._

"Tak kusangka kau bisa mempertahankan wajah _teflonmu_ itu, _Teme_~" pemuda pirang _aka _Naruto Namikaze, menguap karena terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hn, aku lebih baik berakting seperti itu daripada tertawa terus menerus sepertimu." Ujar pemuda raven _aka _Sasuke Uchiha.

Yah, walaupun kedua pemuda itu sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun, tapi apa daya. Wajah tampan mereka masih sangat pantas untuk di sandingkan dengan wajah laki-laki berumur tiga tahun di bawahnya.

"Tidak di sini, tidak di cerita kau sama menyebalkannya~" mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sang Namikaze berniat untuk pergi sebelum-

"Naruto!" suara panggilan membuat pergerakannya terhenti, tubuhnya reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara-

Sampai-

Kedua manik itu berbinar, dan sepertinya ia teringat akan sesuatu-

"Sakura-chan!" dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda pirang itu berlari. Tidak mengidahkan sahabat raven serta _staff-staff_ yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sifat kekanak-kanakannya.

Seorang gadis merah muda berlari dan menghampiri Namikaze di sana, tersenyum kecil serta tak lupa memberikan sebuah handuk kecil padanya.

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi cerita ini berhasil kita selesaikan!" Sakura Haruno berteriak sekilas, dan tersenyum penuh antusias.

Matanya menatap ke arah Naruto, sebelum sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba menyentuh keningnya,

**Sret! Sret!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_!" antusiasnya hancur dan di gantikan rasa kesal, saat mendapati pemuda pirang di hadapannya langsung saja mengusap pelan keningnya.

"Tadi _Teme_ menyentuh keningmu, kan aku tidak suka~" Naruto mengerucut kesal, mengingat kembali akting Sakura serta Sasuke. Sepertinya sudah hampir sepuluh kali produser _men-take_ cerita ini gara-gara dirinya yang tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak menghentikan sikap romantis-romantis keduanya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menghela napas dan memutarkan kedua bola matanya, "Kau benar-benar cemburuan, Naruto."

"Tentu saja!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Otsukaresama-deshita_!" semua kru film dan seluruh pemain _'Naruto'_ saling berojigi dan mulai meninggalkan gedung studio. Sedikit lagi, akhirnya manga yang berjalan lima belas tahun itu akan selesai.

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang, berjalan keluar dari dengan sebuah jaket berwarna biru kesayangannya serta Naruto yang juga mengenakan jaket berwarna -benar persis seperti kesukaannya di film.<p>

Udara yang dingin akibat tempat syuting mereka yang bisa di bilang berada di tempat yang dekat dengan membuat konsentrasi Sakura buyar, selagi menghangatkan kedua tangannya dengan hembusan Emeraldnya dapat melihat jelas, gelagat aneh dari pemuda Namikaze di sampingnya.

Ya, sejak tadi keluar dari studio, pemuda itu terus saja melihat ke arahnya atau tak jarang ingin berbicara namun tidak jadi.

Sampai akhirnya ia tak tahan-

Dan menghembuskan napas pelan-

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya cepat, namun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya,

Dan sukses ucapannya menghentakkan pikiran Naruto, pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya dan terlihat semakin kikuk-

"_A..ano_, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan Sakura-chan~"

Memutar kedua bola matanya, "Katakan saja, kenapa kau kikuk seperti itu _Baka_."

"Tapi aku bingung mau memulainya dari mana~"

Sungguh, walau umurnya sudah dua puluh satu tahun sikapnya masih saja tidak berubah, "Darimana saja tidak masalah," ujarnya enteng-

Sampai ia mendengar helaan napas singkat, dan manik Saphire itu menatapnya-

"Se..sebenarnya, tadi aku di panggil oleh pak produser, dan dia memintaku melakukan sesuatu Sakura-chan-"

"…." Langkah Sakura terhenti, gadis itu sukses sekilas naik dan ikut menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Memang kau diminta untuk apa?" Tanya cepat.

"_E..eto_-" sang Namikaze menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Cepat katakan, sebelum aku mati kedinginan!"

Menghembuskan napas singkat, dan "Ka..karena mungkin saja produksi film ini akan meningkat, jadi pak produser berpikir untuk menamatkan ending Naruto, dia ingin aku menambahkan bumbu…bumbu cinta dengan Hinata-"

Tatapan Emerald itu menatap tajam, "Lalu?" suaranya memberat, Naruto meneguk ludah tanpa sadar-

"Ja..jadi, di akhir volume tujuh ratus Naruto, dia ingin ada..ada adegan aku..dan Hinata, ber…ber.." gugup, kikuk-

"Ber-apa?!"

"Berciuman!" reflek ia membekap mulutnya-

"…."

"…." Sakura terdiam, Naruto makin panik-

Sampai akhirnya-

"Ba..bagaimana Sakura-chan? A..apa lebih baik aku tolak sa-" dan belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura berbalik dan melangkah kembali-

"Suka-sukamu saja," gadis itu berujar, membuat Naruto mengejar dan tak ayal memperlihatkan wajah paniknya-

"Ta..tapi-"

"Kalau kau setuju dengan permintaannya-" Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik sekilas, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman ah seringaian kecilnya-

"Mungkin aku juga akan meminta sesuatu pada pak produser," lanjut sang Haruno-

"Hee?" sukses membuat Naruto melongo-

Berpura-pura berpikir, dan memajukan bibirnya sekilas, "Ha, apa kuminta juga ya kalau adegan aku dan Sasuke sedang membuat Sarada di perlihatkan saja nanti~"ia berucap singkat, dan kembali berjalan,

Meninggalkan sang Namikaze yang kaget-

Panik-

Serta pucat bersamaan-

"…."

"….."

"….."

Sasuke-

Dan

Sakura-nya?

Adegan

Membuat Sarada?!

Tidak!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, langsung saja Naruto berlari menerjang gadis yang di sukainya. Memeluknya dari belakang dan berteriak tidak terima terus menerus-

"Huaaa, jangan Sakura-chan, akan kutolak, pasti aku tolak! Huee jangan minta hal-hal seperti itu pada pak produser! Na..nanti bagaimana kalau si _Teme_-"

**Plok,** sebuah jemari berhenti tepat di bibirnya, menghentikan seluruh protesannya. Dan dapat ia lihat, tatapan jahil dari Sakura. Gadis itu mencoba menahan tawanya-

"Aku hanya bercanda, _Baka_. Makanya jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh seperti itu~"

Hampir menangis, Naruto mengusap ingusnya dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu Sakura-chan, aku tidak rela kalau tubuhmu yang seputih susu dan lembut seperti-"

**Bletakk!**

"_Baka_!Jangan membuatku malu!" rona merah benar-benar murni menjalar dari pipi gadis Haruno itu, dan di tangggapi ringisan sakit oleh Naruto.

Pemuda di sampingnya tetap memeluk dan berbagi kehangatan, sama sekali tidak ada niat untul melepaskan. Yah, Sakura memang tidak pernah memprotes akan hal itu-

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Nee,_ Sakura-chan-" di tengah perlajalanan mereka, Naruto masih setia memeluknya dari samping, membuatnya menyender pada dada bidang sang Namikaze.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat alisnya kembali naik, maniknya mencoba menatap wajah tampan pemuda di sampingnya, "Keberatan apa?"

"Mengenai ending cerita _'Naruto'_"

"…" Sakura terdiam,

"Di sana, kita tidak bersatu seperti yang diinginkan oleh sang pemeran utama. Menikahi wanita yang ia cintai sejak kecil. Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"…." Masih terdiam, sampai langkah gadis merah muda itu terhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia mencoba memandang wajah Naruto sejenak, mendekatkan wajahnya,

Dan-

**Cup~**

Mengecup bibirnya lembut, wajah manis Sakura merona dan kembali tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa-apa, karena Naruto yang ada di hadapanku, Naruto yang ada di dunia ini akan melamarku setelah cerita itu berakhir, benar bukan?" ujarnya-

"…" kini giliran Naruto yang terdiam, manik itu menatap Sakura di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura Haruno gadis yang ia sukai, gadis yang hanya di takdirkan untuknya, gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya kelak.

"Ya, itu sudah pasti Sakura-chan!" cengiran rubahnya terlihat, dan tangan kekarnya kembali memeluk sang Haruno.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan, dan akan terus seperti itu sampai saat nanti~"

"Aku tahu~"

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Hueee, ga nyangka mushi bakal bisa buat cerita <em>behind the scene<em> kayak gini :v Entah apa yang terlewat di pikiran mushi, tapi tiba2 aja ide ini nyantol dan ga pake lama langsung di ketik, muahaha :v :v

Yah, mushi akui, kalo mushi juga ikut sedih gegara pair ini ga jadi canon. Mengingat bagaimana perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan Sakura, dan itu tuh nyesek banget #tampar#

Nah, bagi yang ga suka silakan menjauh dan kalaupun mau koar2 #mushi liatin terus di fic NaruSaku lainnya itu flamer dateng aja terus#mushi terima asal login ya #itupun kalo yang ga baca warning wkwk#

Kalo ga login, ya mushi hapus aja muehehe #gampang kan#lagipula ga enak diliatin sama reader lainnya# :v

Selagi masih banyak sekali jumlah project fluffy mushi yang belom ketulis,ini author ga bakal berhenti buat fic dulu, muahaha :v #jadi silakan tunggu fic2 fluffy lainnya guys#

* * *

><p><strong>Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~<strong>

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
